A software application may include hundreds or thousands of files, and hundreds of thousands or millions of lines of code. The code of the software application may include parts that may access sensitive data from databases or data stored on an associated electronic device. Additionally, the software application may include code that accesses communication networks, such as the Internet, and transmits and receives data over those networks. In general, the security of a software application depends on how it interacts with its environment of users, communication networks, and storage.
Some software applications may be deployed in many different ways in which different parameters and customizations may be available. Determining which deployment of a software application is more secure and less vulnerable to attack as compared to another deployment may be difficult.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one example technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.